


Romeo and Juliet

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Geek Love, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: Sadie has a crush on Harold but her best friend Katie just does not approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P.

"Oh my gosh, isn't Justin just delish?" Katie said, nudging me in the side. I nodded in agreement with my boy-crazy best friend. Of course I thought Justin was gorgeous - or as Katie put it, _delish_. Even boys swooned over Justin.

"You know who else is _delish_?" I asked her, glancing up at the stage of the state of the art amphitheatre that seemed to have been built overnight at Camp Wawanakwa as we stood up to make our way back to the cabins.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know! Tell me!" Katie responded, almost squealing in anticipation.

"Okay!" I gave in, cupping my hand and leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Harold."

Katie pulled back and gave me a funny look. "You mean that dorky guy on our team - _that_ Harold?"

"Yeah, but he's dorky in a totally adorable kind of way!" I told her. Even his glasses were cute, and I just wanted to run my fingers through his ginger hair. He was just the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Well not really." Katie said, scrunching her nose in a way that told me exactly what she thought. She was too nice to say it out loud, but she'd been my best friend for long enough that she didn't have to say a word - I could pretty much tell what she was thinking just by the look on her face.

And from the look gracing her face at that moment, my guess was that she thought Harold was a total loser. I sighed, my heart aching for my best friend's approval. Back home, Katie was the captain of the girls' soccer team and I couldn't even make a team if I wanted to, but where Katie had her sports, I had drama class. My drama class instructor thought I had the potential to be a big star in Hollywood one day, whereas Katie could hardly act her way out of a paper bag if her life depended upon it.

So I faked it.

"Just kidding!" I told her with the cheesiest grin I could manage. "Gosh, I really had you going there for a minute, didn't I?"

The relieved look on Katie's face at that moment hurt more than I thought it would. It almost felt like I had a cramp in my heart, but I ignored it. I didn't like disappointing Katie, and she didn't like upsetting me. It was just too bad that I could hide my feelings a lot better than she could. "Good!" Katie said with a decisive nod. "You are way too good for Harold anyways. You need a guy who is super _delish_!"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a cheeky grin. "Obviously."

If only Katie and my heart were in agreement when it came to who was _delish_. Harold just set my heart racing to the point that I had worried, on several occasions, that my heart would just pound right out of my chest.

I guess it was, in a way, my very own forbidden romance. I was the lead, Juliet, and Harold was playing across from me as my off-limits lover.

It truly was a tragedy.


End file.
